


You made my life shine(When I didn't even know it was dark)

by JaeBaby



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeBaby/pseuds/JaeBaby
Summary: Im Jaebum was from a family of elite socialites. He had money at his fingertips, and servants at his beck and call. The perfect life. That is, until a certain blonde stumbles into it and actually does make it perfect.Even though Jaebum claims he in fact made it terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever official fanfic. Please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy and even if you don't, still please comment so I can see what I need to approve on.

### Chapter 1

"Jaebum!"

Said man jumped slightly, narrowing his eyes in annoyance once he realized who did it. Jinyoung just smiled innocently at him, as if he didn't scream into his ear just a few moments ago.

"What do you need my obnoxious friend?" he asked while turning his gaze back to the papers before him. He was seated at his father's desk, going over possible deals with a major company. If only his friend could understand he needed peace and silence. Underline, SILENCE.

Jinyoung just shrugged nonchalantly, sitting back down in one of the leather arm chairs placed in front of the mahogany desk. "I just thought you would enjoy to have a conversation with your best-"

"Only friend." Jaebum interjected while flipping a page of the contract he was currently going over. He grinned slightly hearing the irrtated huff from his friend. "But go on."

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," Jinyoung glared at Jaebum for a spilt second before smiling that devilish smile once again. "I thought you would enjoy having a conversation with your best and ONLY friend while you worked."

Jaebum slowly lifted his gaze and fixed it on the other. He didn't like how Jinyoung's eyes flickered side to side, the way he drummed one of the arm rests of the chair. Hm.

"Oh really? You just barged into my father's study and screamed in my ear to have chit chat?" Jaebum raised a brow, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Jinyoung shrugged once again, but Jaebum couldn't help but to notice his nervous gulp and him shifting in his seat awkwardly.

"Well..."

"I knew it. What happened? Who you kill, who did you get pregnant?" Jaebum asked, rubbing his temples as the stress start to set in.

"Okay first, I'm insulted that you think I would ever murder another human being-"

"Have you forgotten about the guy from the disgusting bar you dragged me to that shamelessly flirted with you and then proceeded to dry hump you from behind?" that was a interesting and disturbing night both the men would like to forget. That was a huge example as to why Jaebum strongly disliked bars or clubs. Those were perverts playgrounds.

Jinyoung shivered remembering that night but went on with what he was saying. "Besides from him, I wouldn't ever end someone's life. Unless of course they messed with my dear-"

"Only friend. Sorry, had to." Jaebum interjected yet again, smiling softly at Jinyoung when he flipped him the bird for it.

"Unlike you, I actually have other friends."

"Whatever, continue."

"ANYWAY, I wouldn't kill anyone. And did you really ask me if I knocked someone up? I'm probably the only one in this world gayer than you."

"True, but still. Since I know you so well, I know you somehow fucked up, so please tell me what it is." Jaebum crossed his legs, getting good and comfortable for what Jinyoung was going to confess.

The other male licked his lips out of nervousness, running his hands up and down his thighs as if to dry them. Jaebum definitely was scared now. After a few more moments of silence, Jinyoung spoke.

"Would you like to come to a bar with me?"

"No."

"What?!" Jaebum flinched slightly hearing Jinyoung's voice go up a pitch. He sighed and looked back down at the contract he has set back down on the table, not able to look at his friend. He would caved of he stared into those big eyes.

"You asked if I would like to, I don't. So no." He answered coolly. He pushed back the glasses that were before perched on the end of his nose. Still didn't look at Jinyoung.

"But Jae! I promise it won't be like the others. No vomit on the floors, drunk girls grinding up on you, or expensive drinks that you can't even pronounce." Jaebum rolled his eyes at that. Yes he could afford the drinks, but why buy something that's sounds like a alien theme porn?

"Sure. I totally believe that."

"Come on! If after ten minutes you aren't enjoying yourself, I'll take you anywhere you want." Jaebum snapped his gaze up and studied Jinyoung closely. His damn eyes, full of hope. Goddamnit.

"Fine. But just make sure to bring your wallet, I want to try that new French restaurant." Jaebum grumbled. A victorious yell filled the room after he agreed and Jaebum couldn't even fake irritation. If it made Jinyoung happy, he'll gladly do it. Besides...

He gets a free French dinner out of it.


End file.
